


Somehow We'll Manage

by morephan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Isaac, Isaac-centric, Past Character Death, Sad Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morephan/pseuds/morephan
Summary: alright, we never got closure. ever. so here I am, writing my damn closure. Chris basically took Isaac under his wing, right? here's the (incredibly short) conversation on the plane overseas.





	

"Pretty neat, huh?" Chris looked out the window of the airplane, chuckling at how awe-struck the teen boy was next to him. Isaac could take his eyes of the sunrise over the ocean. 

They had already traveled across the country through the night; Isaac fast asleep beside him. Chris hadn't slept, but that was to be expected. It had been 32 hours and approximately 46 minutes since his daughter's last breath. How could he sleep? Chris didn't cry much. Isaac, however, didn't stop whimpering until he was enveloped in sleep. Chris thought that was telling. He wasn't sure if Isaac really even knew why he was crying, or if he had kept everything in so long, it was just a dam begging to break. 

Chris Argent's first instinct was never to run, but to fight. Chris got through the rest of the evening, made sure Lydia and the others were safe. Lydia was like his own daughter; he had seen her nearly every day in his own home with Allison. He cared for her deeply, but she was tough. He knew she had people and family who would support her and help her grieve properly. All of their friends cared about Isaac too, of course, but Isaac didn't really have a place to go home. 

The McCall's had certainly been kind enough to allow him to stay with them for a little while, but Chris believed Isaac needed someone different. The McCall's had a very interesting family dynamic and however good for Scott and Melissa, it was very easy to feel left out. They didn't mean this of course, but it tends to happen when a single parent raises a child. Chris knew this himself from when his wife passed away. The Stilinski household was similar, but Stiles basically raised himself, or lived with Melissa for days at a time. It was hard on Stilinski, but Stiles didn't blame him. 

As much as Chris would argue that Isaac needed an actually decent and supportive father figure, Isaac would argue that Chris needed someone to grieve with as well. It benefitted them both. In a sense, Isaac believed that Chris could be the father he always wanted but never had. He was scared, yes, but he felt like he knew Chris. He was Allison's father, and she lives in him still. In them both. 

"Yeah, it's really cool. I've never been out of the country before. Out of the state even. Dad never wanted to take me." Isaac said it fairly nonchalantly, which gave off the impression that 'Dad never wanted...' was a phrase he had said many times before. 

"Well, I want to take you." Isaac took his eyes off the sunrise and looked at Chris, surprised. His eyes welled with tears once again, and Chris chuckled, handing Isaac another tissue. 

"We'll have a connecting flight in London, but then it's straight on to Paris. I really think you'll like it there. That's where my family is from."

Isaac blew his nose and laughed at himself, "Can you believe how much of a pussy I am? I can't stop crying. I'm sorry you have to put up with this; you really didn't have to. I don't even see why you would want to." 

Chris frowned at the boy beside him. The lack of self confidence in him was astounding. Usually, teen boys have too much self confidence, and here this one was, completely self-depreciating. 

"Look, Isaac. You have to trust me. I want you here. You are more than just a fixer upper project. You are a human who deserves attention, and I intend to give you that. Somehow we’ll manage, but this isn't gonna work out if you never stop hating on yourself, that's one thing I won't tolerate." 

Isaac looked equally terrified and flattered. No one ever commented on his self-depreciating behaviors, but suddenly Chris cared enough about him to tell him to stop. 

"Thank you." 

Chris chuckled; that was not the answer he expected, but it was perfectly Isaac. He shoved Isaac's arm playfully, and looked back out the window. 

"So... we are going to see the Eifel Tower, right?"

"Sure, Isaac."


End file.
